Ambre Matthewsen, l'insignifiante
by suitchi
Summary: "Je dois aider Malefoy, je dois l'aider..." Enfin, la porte de la Salle Sur Demande céda. Et si Malefoy n'avait pas été seul pour accomplir sa "mission" lors de la sixième année du trio à Poudlard? "Je jure de ne rien dire." Peur, jalousie, amour, combat.
1. Prologue

**Toutes les critiques (honnêtes et courtoises bien entendu) sont les bienvenues car vous seuls pouvez juger mon travail.**

**L'univers merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Vous le remarquerez sans doute mais j'ai repris quelques passages du tome 6 Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé pour suivre la chronologie des livres tout en insérant un personnage de ma création. Il y aura quelques modifications par rapport à l'œuvre de Rowling mais dans l'ensemble l'issue restera inchangée.**

**Voici le prologue qui présentera par la même occasion le personnage principal. **

**Bonne lecture.**

J'ai toujours été invisible aux yeux de _tous_. Insignifiante. Que je sois là ou pas ne fais pas de grande différence alors la solitude ne me dérange plus, j'ai appris à vivre avec, et même à l'apprécier.

Pourtant en entrant à Poudlard cinq ans plus tôt j'avais espérée que ce nouvel univers m'offrirait ce que je souhaite le plus, l'amitié. Mais il n'en a pas été selon mes désirs car j'ai passé le voyage à bord du Poudlard Express _seule_, et au banquet quelques personnes seulement m'ont adressé la parole pour me demander de leur passer des plats ou bien pour me souhaiter la bienvenue dans ma nouvelle maison, Serdaigle.

Mes parents ont d'ailleurs été quelque peu blessés dans leur fierté car je n'ai pas été envoyée à Serpentard, la seule maison digne de mon sang selon eux car ces « manies de Sang-Purs » me répugnent. Mais je suis une vraie froussarde alors je présume que le choixpeau a préféré m'envoyer dans la maison qui correspondait le mieux à mon caractère calme, fidèle et généreux.

Bien que Serdaigle soit la maison réputée pour accueillir des élèves studieux et sages, je fais exception à la règle car j'échoue dans tout travail scolaire que j'entreprends, malgré mes multiples efforts. Mis à part en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ou je suis une des meilleures de mon année, le reste rime avec le mot catastrophe. Cependant, pour mes B.U.S.E je suis quand même parvenue à obtenir un Effort Exceptionnel en Potion, Métamorphose et en Sortilège, non sans avoir fait exploser une boule de cristal en Divination et brûler une plante en Botanique. Ces quatre matières validées m'ont donc permis d'en continuer leur enseignement afin de préparer les A.S.P.I.C.

Par conséquent, j'ai beaucoup de temps libre et passe encore plus de temps dehors à dessiner les magnifiques paysages qui entourent le château ou à me reposer dans l'herbe, au bord du lac. Mais, nous sommes au mois de septembre, il fait de plus en plus frais et l'automne approche alors mes sorties dans le parc se font malheureusement de plus en plus courtes.

La bibliothèque, deuxième endroit que je préfère dans ce château, m'a accueillie à bras ouverts car c'est un endroit peu peuplé dans la journée, calme et douillet, malgré les sautes d'humeurs de Mme Pince.

Et puis, il me reste toujours les salles de classes vides qui sont très pratique pour répéter le violon.

Alors bien que le solitude est la chose qui remplie le plus ma vie pour le moment je me porte bien, même si les temps qui courent ne sont pas faciles. Car oui, Vous-Savez-Qui est revenu au pouvoir des forces du mal et ses fidèles s'étant ralliés à lui les attaques faisaient rages, aussi bien chez les moldus que chez les sorciers.

Je m'appelle Ambre Mathewsen, j'ai 16 ans et je suis en sixième année à Serdaigle à Poudlard, préfète, et une des meilleures de mon année en DCFM. Mais au sein du château je suis effacée alors personne ne me connaît, pas même mes camarades de Serdaigle que je côtoie depuis cinq ans maintenant. Même les professeurs ne font pas attention à moi car ils oublient fréquemment mon nom, sauf ceux de DFCM, mais comme ils ne restent jamais plus d'un an à leur poste je redeviens bien vite invisible.

Et aussi pathétique que cela puisse paraître il m'arrive encore de pleurer car je sais qu'_il_ ne s'apercevra jamais de ma présence. Car oui, comme beaucoup de filles dans cette école, je suis tombée amoureuse d'Harry Potter. Toutefois, contrairement aux autres ce n'est pas pour sa célébrité ni pour son talent en Quidditch mais ce pourquoi il vit, c'est à dire combattre Vous-Savez-Qui. Je dois quand même avouer que ses beaux yeux verts y ont été pour beaucoup. Ils m'ont électrifiés en première année sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, à tout jamais. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais.

**suitchi**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction qui j'espère vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à m'écrire vos critiques et veuillez m'excuser s'il reste des fautes d'orthographes.**

**Bonne lecture !**

On était samedi et tout ce que je souhaitais c'était me reposer mais mes camardes de chambre en avait décidé autrement et je fus réveillée bien plus tôt que ce que j'avais prévue par leurs cris stridents.

- Lavande Brown et Ronald Weasley ! s'exclama Padma Patil.

- Chut ! Elle s'intéresse juste à lui alors pas la peine de le crier haut et fort dans l'école sinon elle me tuera ! Il ne faudrait pas que Ron le sache avant qu'elle n'aille faire sa déclaration ! la réprimanda son amie à voix basse.

- Ooooh ! Je vais tuer Parvati de ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt !

- Bon, on y va ? lança la troisième du lot d'un ton impatient.

Je les entendis sortir en gloussant, sans doute encore en train de cancaner sur les derniers ragots qui circulaient dans cette école, et il y en avait assez pour contribuer à leurs sujets de conversations de la journée. C'était incroyable.

Je sortis de mon lit en m'étirant, enfilais mes lunettes, et sautais dans mes pantoufles en lançant un bonjour amical à Luna Lovegood, ma dernière camarde de chambre _*(n.a : je ne savais pas si les élèves pouvaient être dans les mêmes chambres en étant de différentes année mais je me suis permise de le faire)_, qui me répondit rêveusement :

- Oui bonjour ! C'est une belle journée mais la pluie attirera sans doute les Joncheruines. Quelle malchance, ils vont m'embrouiller l'esprit, et moi qui voulais essayer de finir ce devoir de potion. Bon, et bien salut !

Toujours aussi originale et joviale, même de bon matin. J'étais encore un endormie et j'eus du mal à lui répondre aussi enthousiasment de passer une bonne journée.

Je descendis prendre mon petit-déjeuner quelques minutes plus tard, et le brouhaha incessant qui régnait dans la Grande Salle me réveilla pour de bon. Je pressais le pas vers ma table, impatiente d'en avoir finit avec ce moment pénible de la journée. Mais en longeant celle des Gryffondors j'entendis un bout de conversation de certains d'entre-eux et je reconnus la voix agacée d'Hermione Granger.

- Allons Harry. Ce n'est pas le Quidditch qui a du succès, c'est toi ! Tu n'as jamais été aussi intéressant et, franchement, jamais aussi attirant.

J'accélérais l'allure pour m'empêcher de clamer haut et fort qu'encore une fois la Gryffondor avait raison et j'allais finalement m'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table des Serdaigle, bien que me retrouver plus près des Serpentards ne me faisait pas particulièrement plaisir. _* (n.a : pour le bon fonctionnement de l'histoire l'ordre de la disposition des tables a été changé par moi-même : ce qui nous donne en partant de celle la plus proche de la porte : Serpentard, Serdaigle, Gryffondor, et enfin Poufsouffle)_

J'étais _seule_, comme d'habitude. Et bizarrement ce matin j'avais plus envie d'écouter ce qui se passait sur la table des Lions que de manger les succulents toasts de Poudlard. Je tendis donc l'oreille vers le trio et j'entendis la meilleure amie du Survivant s'exclamer :

- Ils savent tous désormais que tu disais la vérité, non ?

Je m'obligeais à regarder mon jus d'orange faire des bulles pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Certes, ce n'était pas mes affaires mais il faut dire qu'Hermione Granger n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler quelqu'un de discret. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient d'ailleurs retournées et les regardaient avec curiosité, et j'entendis malgré moi ce qu'elle dit ensuite :

- Enfin, le fait que tu aies pris trente centimètres pendant l'été ne gâche rien.

Même si je n'appréciais pas vraiment la Gryffondor avec ses airs autoritaires et miss-je-sais-tout je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait entièrement raison, mais j'aurais aimée la contester sur un point, elle n'était pas la seule avec Ron Weasley et les membres de l'A.D à croire Harry l'année dernière. Moi, je l'avais toujours cru.

C'est alors que nos regards se croisèrent un bref instant et je sentis mes joues s'empourprer mais je continuais de le contempler, abandonnant mon bol de céréales, même s'il regardait déjà ailleurs. Lui et son ami Ron étaient en tenue de Quidditch et je me surpris à avoir envie d'aller assister aux sélections de l'équipe bien que ce ne soit pas ma maison.

Hermione Granger donna soudain deux coups magistraux dans les côtés d'Harry et me montra du bout de son menton. Il posa à nouveau ses yeux verts sur moi et je me détournais précipitamment pour me concentrer sur les formes rondes flottant dans mon lait durant le reste de mon petit-déjeuner.

A mon plus grand soulagement les hiboux postaux arrivèrent à ce moment là et une grande chouette brune se posa devant moi pour me livrer _La Gazette du sorcier_. Je l'ouvris et me cachais derrière car Harry et Hermione me lançaient de temps en temps des petits coups d'œil tout en discutant.

« Oh mince, j'espère qu'ils ne parlent pas de moi. Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent bien penser à mon sujet maintenant ? Surtout Harry... Et s'il... »

- Stan Rocade, un mangemort ? Certainement pas ! entendis-je en provenance de la table des Gryffondors.

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil par dessus mon journal et constatais que cette fois-ci c'était Harry qui parlait haut et fort en s'indignant des propos de _La Gazette du sorcier_. Je reportais mon attention à mon propre journal et lus l'article qui ne devait pas lui plaire :

_«Stanley Rocade, contrôleur du Magicobus, ce moyen de transport très apprécié des sorciers, a été arrêté hier en fin de soirée. On le soupçonne d'avoir mené des activités de Mangemort. A la suite d'une descente de police à son domicile de Clapham, Mr Rocade, 21 ans, a été placé en garde à vue et sera jugé ce matin. En effet, il aurait parlé dans un pub de plans secrets des Mangemorts. Le ministre affirme que ses sources sont fiables et que l'arrestation d'un Mangemort leur donne bon espoir d'en arrêter d'autres grâce à la coopération de Mr Rocade.»_

Tout comme beaucoup d'élèves dans la salle, j'étais très surprise d'apprendre que Stan Rocade s'avérait être un mangemort car je ne me rappelais pas avoir vue la marque des Ténèbres sur son bras gauche toutes les nombreuses fois ou j'avais pris le Magicobus.

En ces heures sombres il semblait qu'ils ne savaient plus quoi inventer pour rassurer les gens et ça me désolait d'apprendre des arrestations injustifiées. Mais que faisaient-ils vraiment pour arrêter les mangemorts ?

Mon père en est lui même un et pourtant personne n'est jamais venu fouiller chez nous à la recherche de preuves pour l'envoyer à Azkaban. J'avais plusieurs fois été tentée de le dénoncer mais au fond c'était mon père et je savais que la principale raison qui le poussait à agir ainsi c'était la peur. Et moi aussi j'avais peur qu'un jour Vous-savez-qui débarque chez nous pour me « marquer » et c'est pourquoi je priais chaque jour que ce cauchemar se termine. Je remerciais mes parents de m'avoir laisser aller à Poudlard cette année et je suppose que s'ils l'avaient fait c'était pour me protéger, en quelque sorte.

Comme d'habitude, ils ne m'avaient envoyé aucun courrier. Je soupirais et finis mes céréales en me promettant de leur envoyer de mes nouvelles très prochainement.

Après ce petit-déjeuner mouvementé je remontais rapidement au dortoir chercher quelques livres et descendais m'installer dans la bibliothèque pour avancer mes devoirs car il est vrai que cette sixième année s'annonçait difficile malgré nos nombreuses heures de temps libre.

Mme Pince hurlait pour imposer le silence, chose impossible ce jour là de la semaine car la quasi totalité des élèves de l'école venaient faire leurs devoirs ici pour pouvoir profiter de tout le savoir que renfermaient les centaines de bouquins entreposés sur les étagères poussiéreuses.

- Silence ! Monsieur Finnigan ou vous irez finir vos devoirs dehors !

La journée passa rapidement et je ne fis de pause que pour manger, plongée dans la rédaction de plusieurs parchemins pour un devoir de potion. Il fallait aussi que je finisse un essai de métamorphose et que je teste deux ou trois sortilèges pour le cours de DFCM. Enfin, l'heure du dîner sonna et je rangeais mes livres précipitamment car j'avais une faim de loup.

Il me restait encore deux paragraphes à recopier au propre alors je décidais de les faire tout en mangeant puisque de toute façon je n'avais personne avec qui parler lors de mes repas.

« et il faut ensuite introduire dans le mélange deux bouts de racines d'êtres coupées en tranches très fines... »

- Ouf, soupirais-je en avalant mon dernier bout de rosbif quelques minutes plus tard. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette fichue rédaction, me dis-je à moi même.

Contente de moi, je me levais de table en ramassant mon devoir mais lorsque je passais les portes de la Grande Salle quelqu'un me fonça dedans.

- Oh ! m'exclamais-je en lâchant mes affaires.

Mon parchemin et mes livres tombèrent et au comble de mon malheur mon encrier m'échappa des mains pour tacher mon précieux devoir de potion.

- Oh non, rouspétais-je en me baissant pour ramasser ce désastre.

- Je suis désolé.

Je sursautai et levai vivement la tête. Harry Potter venait de me foncer dedans. Il était comme presque toujours accompagné de ces deux amis, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Toujours vêtu de sa tenue de Quidditch il paraissait exténué mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se baisser pour m'aider à ramasser mes affaires éparpillées sur le sol. Je déglutis difficilement ma salive car _il_ me regardait.

- Ce n'est pas grave, balbutiai-je lamentablement.

Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard du sien et le contemplais comme une parfaite idiote. De brèves secondes passèrent, trop courtes à mon goût avant que Ronald Weasley ne prenne la parole.

- C'est un devoir de Potions? me demanda-t-il en me tirant de ma rêverie.

Je fus bien obligée de le regarder pour lui répondre oui de la tête.

- Alors Harry pourra t'aider à réparer les dégâts, renchérit-il. Il est très doué. N'est ce pas Har...

- Il n'est pas doué du tout, grinça Hermione Granger entre ses dents. Il triche, c'est différent.

Ils commencèrent alors à se disputer mais je ne leur prêtais plus attention et reportais mon regard sur Harry qui n'avait jamais été aussi près de moi.

- En quelle année es tu ? me questionna-t-il en se baissant pour m'aider.

- En sixième année.

J'avais réussit à ne pas bégayer, mais je doutais qu'il s'intéresse vraiment à ce qu'il me demandait, et j'avais peur qu'il pense que je sois une de ses admiratrices, quoi de plus normal vu l'intensité de mon regard et l'expression ahurie de mon visage.

- C'est étrange, cela fait cinq ans qu'on est ensemble dans cette école et je ne sais même pas ton nom. Tu n'es pas nouvelle ?

Évidemment, lui aussi ne m'avait jamais remarquée, et je baissais la tête avant de murmurer :

- Je m'appelle...

- Elle s'appelle Ambre Mathewsen et est préfète à Serdaigle, me coupa Hermione Granger. Harry, nous ne sommes pas venus là pour discuter avec tes fans, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard exaspéré.

- Je ne suis pas une de tes admiratrices, me défendis-je aussitôt.

Hermione se baissa soudain et nous lança un regard sévère digne de McGonagall.

- Il suffit d'aspirer l'encre et ton devoir sera comme neuf, lança-t-elle, agacée. Vous devriez le savoir.

- Au fait, me dit Harry avec un sourire chaleureux. Moi c'est...

- Elle sait très bien qui tu es Harry ! trancha son amie. Elle doit avoir lue tes biographies des centaines de fois et doit avoir pleins d'affiches de toi dans sa chambre, sans compter le fait qu'elle a probablement déjà due essayer de te faire boire un philtre d'amour.

Ron Weasley pouffa et Harry me lança un regard gêné, tandis qu'Hermione Granger me toisait furieusement. Quant à moi, je devais être rouge tomate sous l'effet de la colère et d'indignement.

Nous nous relevâmes tous les trois en même temps et la Gryffondor me remis mes livres et mon devoir d'une façon un peu brutale.

- Allez, on y va, s'impatienta-t-elle en tapant du pied. Je te rappelle qu'on doit encore manger et finir la masse de devoirs qu'on a pas eut le temps de faire à cause des sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch !

Je me préparais à protester contre de telles accusations car je n'étais pas une «fan hystérique» d'Harry, mais Hermione Granger prit le bras de chacun de ses amis et les entraîna avec elle vers l'intérieur de la Grande Salle.

- Bon, ben salut, me lança Harry, l'air penaud avant de disparaître.

Je restais plantée là, la bouche ouverte, pendant une bonne minute avant de me rendre compte que je devais avoir l'air d'une parfaite idiote.

« Pourquoi est ce que ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à moi ? Pourquoi il a fallut que je me cogne dans Harry ? »

Je fourrais rageusement mes affaires dans mon sac, furieuse qu'Hermione Granger m'est humiliée face au garçon que j'aimais et me dirigeais vers mon dortoir.

Je commençais tout juste à monter le grand escalier lorsque Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, déboula de je ne sais où et me barra la route.

- Quoi encore ? demandai-je, énervée.

- Oh ! Oh ! On ose me défier ? Une simple...Serdaigle se promenant toute seule ! ricana-t-il. Et préfète en plus ! Tu ne sais donc pas le respect que tu dois avoir envers tes aînés ?

Il rigola alors diaboliquement et ajouta :

- C'est la première fois que je te vois ! Et je pense qu'un baptême « à la Peeves » ne te ferait pas de mal !

Je soupirais en constatant que même les fantômes ne semblaient pas s'apercevoir de ma présence, j'étais aussi invisible qu'eux aux yeux de tous dans cette école.

Il disparut dans un mur et je continuais mon chemin mais quelques marches plus loin l'esprit frappeur réapparut avec un seau remplit d'une substance indescriptible dont je ne préférais pas savoir le nom.

- Un bain de « boue » ? me demanda-t-il en s'esclaffant avant de lancer le contenu du seau dans ma direction.

Mais je ne laissai pas le temps au mélange visqueux de Peeves de m'atteindre car j'avais aussitôt sortis ma baguette et l'avais renvoyé à son destinataire qui n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. Le petit fantôme n'était maintenant qu'une masse boueuse flottante tant bien que mal au dessus du sol.

- Ah ! La garce ! Je me vengerai ! Beurk.

Il s'en alla en criant des injures et j'allais continuer mon chemin quand j'entendis des applaudissements derrière mon dos. C'était le professeur Slughorn qui me regardait avec une lueur d'admiration en s'exclamant :

- Oh ! C'était magnifique. Oui, magnifique miss...?

- Miss Mathewsen, monsieur, Ambre Mathewsen.

Il souriait, l'air très satisfait de ce que je venais de faire. Détestait-il Peeves à ce point ? Cela devait être en effet le cas puisque ses yeux globuleux brillaient toujours de fierté.

- Vraiment, miss Mathewsen, c'était un très beau retour à l'envoyeur. Je vous félicite pour vos prouesses.

- Merci Monsieur.

Il semblait réfléchir et je ne savais pas vraiment comment me comporter. Devais-je partir ou bien attendre qu'il s'en aille en premier ? Après un long moment d'hésitation il dit enfin :

- Et bien, que diriez vous de venir à une petite soirée que j'organise ce soir ? Un souper entre amis dans mes appartements, rien de grandiose. McLaggen sera là, ainsi que Zabini, Miss Weasley mais aussi Melinda Bobbin, et Miss Granger également. Alors ?

Je restais bouche bée, ne sachant honnêtement pas quoi répondre car je n'aimais pas décevoir mes professeurs, surtout lorsque je n'étais pas douée dans la matière qu'ils enseignaient. Je n'avais jamais été conviée à un dîner dans l'enceinte de l'école et cela me fit un peu peur sur le coup, en plus Hermione Granger serait là et je n'avais pas oubliée son attitude cassante de tout à l'heure.

- Euh...je...je ne sais pas professeur, balbutiai-je. C'est que j'ai des obligations de préfète et puis j'ai déjà mangé et...

- Décidément je n'ai pas beaucoup de chance, se plaignit-il en baissant la tête plus pour lui-même que pour moi. Harry Potter, oui, Harry Potter en personne ne pourra pas venir non plus, quel dommage. Les gens talentueux dans cette école sont rares et indisponibles. Quel dommage, répéta-t-il en soupirant.

_Harry Potter_. Je n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps et lui affirmais donc d'un ton joyeux :

- Je pense pouvoir m'arranger pour venir monsieur.

- Oh ! Mais c'est merveilleux miss Mathewsen ! s'enthousiasma-t-il avec un large sourire qui donna une forme quelque peu comique à sa moustache de morse. Venez donc vers huit heures et ce sera parfait.

- Très bien.

Il se retira, l'air très content. Quant à moi, je remontais dans mon dortoir sans doute aussi heureuse que lui car j'avais trouvé un moyen de côtoyer Harry Potter sans que cela n'éveille ses soupçons. Encore fallait-il qu'il vienne aux prochaines soirées, et ça n'avait pas l'air gagné. Mais c'est quand même avec un grand sourire que je regagnais la salle commune des Serdaigles.

Je rentrais dans la chambre en lançant un simple bonsoir à mes camarades, auquel une seulement répondit car elles bavardaient entre elles, m'ignorant complètement, comme à leur habitude. Mais ce manque de manière à mon égard ne me blessait plus depuis longtemps et j'y étais habituée depuis cinq ans maintenant. Elles étaient encore en train de ragoter et je préférais donc finir le livre que j'avais empruntée sur les sortilèges Impardonnables dans mon lit à baldaquin.

Les minutes défilaient et je tournais les pages de mon livre sans vraiment faire attention à ce que je lisais car mon esprit ne cessait de divaguer vers l'incident de tout à l'heure avec Peeves, était-ce vraiment une bonne idée d'avoir accepté ce dîner ? Ce que je redoutais le plus c'était de m'attirer des ennuis avec Hermione Granger car il faut avouer qu'avec ce qu'il s'était passé on pouvait aisément deviner qu'elle ne m'aimait pas beaucoup.

Je n'eus guère le loisir d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car la pendule sonna huit heures et je dut me lever pour me rendre au bureau du professeur Slughorn. C'est avec un petit noeud au ventre que je frappais au bureau du professeur de potion quelques instants plus tard.

- Ah, notre dernière invitée, miss Mathewsen, m'accueillit le professeur Slughorn avec un large sourire. Bienvenue, entrez, entrez.

Je me faufilais dans son bureau. Les autres étaient déjà assis autour d'une petite table et se trouvaient parmi eux Blaise Zabini, Melinda Bobbin, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley et Cormac McLaggen. A mon grand soulagement ils ne s'étaient pas changés non plus et portaient simplement leurs robes de sorciers.

- Bonsoir, dis-je en m'avançant.

J'eus le droit au regard interrogateur de la part de la préfète de Gryffondor et les autres me regardèrent plutôt avec indifférence, ils ne devaient pas savoir qui j'étais.

- Je vous présente Ambre Mathewsen. Voici Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Cormac McLaggen, Melinda Bobbin et Ginny Weasley que vous devez sans doute déjà tous connaître, dit Slughorn en me les présentant un à un. Ah, Mademoiselle Mathewsen a lancé un très beau sortilège informulé sur Peeves, l'esprit frappeur ce soir. Mais savez-vous miss que Ginny Weasley a elle même un très bon coup de baguette ? Quelle chance j'ai eu de vous rencontrer.

Ils me dévisageaient tous et je ne me sentais pas à l'aise du tout et ce fut avec soulagement que je m'assis quand Slughorn me le proposa.

- Servez vous, servez vous, nous intima notre professeur. Ces gâteaux sont sans doute les meilleurs de Poudlard, fait par nos bons elfes de maison. Délicieux, ajouta-t-il en croquant une mini quiche.

Quelques miettes restèrent accrochées à sa moustache mais cela n'empêcha pas Hermione Granger de lancer le plus sérieusement du monde la conversation sur l'esclavage des elfes de maison. Quant à nous autres, nous ne pipions mots, et je ne me sentais vraiment pas à ma place. Quelques mains timides piochèrent des toasts, non sans se faire fusiller du regard par Granger qui insistait auprès du pauvre Slughorn sur la nécessité de ne pas les traiter en esclavage mais comme des employés.

- Très bien miss Granger, l'interrompit-il. Je comprends votre point de vue mais il est temps de mettre fin à cette conversation, fort intéressante, je l'admets, pour passer à table, n'est ce pas ? Allez, allez.

Nous nous installâmes donc à table et je me retrouvais entre Ginny Weasley et Blaise Zabini.

- Je suis désolé mais c'est encore une fois un repas préparé par les elfes de maison miss Granger, s'excusa-t-il en direction de la jeune Gryffondor avec un sourire forcé. De toute façon c'est le seul moyen d'approvisionnement que nous avons dans cette école. Comment voulez vous que nous mangions ? A moins que nous ayons de bons cuisiniers parmi nous ?

Durant le repas, Slughorn nous interrogea sur un tas de choses, comme nos ambitions, nos préférences scolaires, nos passe-temps et nos vies en dehors de l'école. Comme j'avais déjà mangée je ne me resservis que très peu et j'écoutais attentivement les autres en profitant de la chance de pouvoir participer à un diner.

- Et vous, miss Mathewsen, quels sont vos projets pour votre avenir ? me demanda le vieux professeur de potions alors que nous en étions au dessert.

Il fut très surprit, tout comme le reste des convives d'ailleurs, quand je lui confiai que je comptais être musicienne.

- Ah, rien à voir avec la magie, c'est merveilleux ! dit-il d'un ton un peu déçu avant de se tourner vers Ginny.

Il nous laissa enfin partir deux heures plus tard en nous souhaitant une bonne nuit et en nous précisant qu'il nous contacterait s'il lui venait l'idée d'organiser d'autres diners.

Il était beaucoup trop tard pour que j'ai le temps d'aller jouer du violon comme je le faisais habituellement chaque soir, mais malheureusement il me restait encore ma ronde à faire avant d'aller me coucher, obligation de préfète. Je mourrais d'envie d'aller me pelotonner dans mes draps bien chauds au lieu d'arpenter les couloirs froids de l'école à la recherche de quelques délinquants, mais c'était mon rôle.

Ce soir-là, tout était normal, seulement deux ou trois couples qui revenaient d'on ne sait où et des premières années soit disant « perdus » qui éraient au deuxième étage. Puis, ce fut totalement désert après le cinquième étage.

_- Lumos_, chuchotais-je en arrivant au septième étage.

Le fond du cet étage n'était pas beaucoup éclairé car il n'y avait pas énormément d'élèves à s'y rendre, très peu savaient que la Salle sur Demande s'y trouvait. J'avais été mise au courant de son histoire par mes parents lorsque j'étais enfant, je ne l'avais jamais oubliée et même si je ne m'y étais jamais rendue j'en mourrais d'envie. Mais à cause de l'incident que l'amie de Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe, provoqua en révélant à Ombrage, la vieille sorcière, l'existence de l'Armée de Dumbledore je n'eus pas le temps d'entrer dans leur club. En effet, je n'avais appris que très tardivement son existence car j'étais préfète alors on ne me faisait pas confiance par peur que j'aille tout dire aux professeurs. Mais je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille et je regrettais vraiment de ne pas avoir pu participer à cette fantastique aventure.

Je bifurquais et avançais dans la pénombre en tenant ma baguette qui éclairait à quelques centimètres devant moi le couloir sombre. Soudain, une ombre se dessina sur le mur et je sursautais.

- Oh !

Il y avait quelqu'un adossé contre le mur du fond, la tête renversée en arrière sur celui-ci, une main posée sur son front. C'était un garçon de Serpentard à en croire son uniforme brodé aux couleurs verte et argentée, il semblait très absorbé dans ses pensées et ne remarqua pas ma présence. J'avançais, ma baguette éclairant faiblement le reste du couloir.

- Excuse-moi, dis-je timidement.

Je n'avais jamais été autoritaire et d'ailleurs j'ignorais toujours pourquoi on m'avait nommée préfète. Je ne haussais que rarement la voix et cela arrivait principalement quand j'étais _vraiment_ en colère.

- Excuse-moi.

Cette fois-ci, il baissa la tête et deux yeux gris acier transpercèrent les miens, froids et hautains, avec une légère trace d'exaspération. Je reconnus alors Drago Malefoy, un élève de sixième année également, issu d'une famille de mangemorts d'après les dires de _La Gazette du Sorcier_.

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici à cette heure, dis-je pitoyablement. Retourne dans ta salle commune, sil te plaît.

Il s'approcha de moi et me toisa, un petit sourire en coin.

- Il me semble que je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordres.

- Là n'est pas la question, rétorquai-je. Rentre dans ton dortoir, maintenant.

Mon ton se voulait menaçant mais ça n'avait pas l'air de faire de l'effet puisqu'il arborait toujours son sourire moqueur et lança d'un ton provocant :

- Sinon quoi ? J'aurais le droit à une retenue ?

- Parfaitement !

- En ta compagnie j'espère ?

Il me fit un clin d'oeil avant de s'en aller, non sans ajouter par dessus son épaule :

- A vos ordres, enquiquineuse de Serdaigle, et binoclarde en plus.

Je restais plantée là, ahurie. Il ne manquait pas d'air, comme la plupart des Serpentards d'ailleurs. Je pris quand même la peine de finir ma ronde pour ensuite rentrer dans mon dortoir.

Bien qu'il soit plus de vingt trois heures il y avait encore du monde et les bavardages faisaient rage, provocant ainsi les protestations de ceux qui faisaient leurs devoirs.

Je m'installais dans un fauteuil près d'une cheminée et entreprit de lire un exemplaire de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ qui trainait sur une table car l'envie d'aller me coucher m'avait quittée, de plus, je n'avais pas eu le temps de finir ma lecture ce matin.

J'ouvrais donc le journal et fut très surprise en voyant un titre qui n'avait pas capté mon attention auparavant : Perquisition chez les Malefoy.

_Cette deuxième perquisition au domicile du Mangemort ne semble pas avoir donné de résultat. Arthur Weasley, du Bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges de défense et objets de protection, a déclaré que son équipe avait agi sur la foi d'un renseignement fourni par une source confidentielle._

Je refermais la _Gazette_, perplexe et montais me coucher, la tête pleine à craquer de tout ce qui venait de se passer aujourd'hui. Cela avait été une longue journée riche en évènements qui semblaient changer mon quotidien ennuyant, allais-je enfin avoir la chance de connaître mieux Harry Potter grâce au club de Slug ? Je l'espérais de tout mon coeur.

**Je sais que je n'ai pas été tendre avec Hermione et qu'elle passe un peu pour la méchante mais même si cela peu déplaire à certaines personnes c'est comme ça que je la vois. Après tout le trio a d'autres problèmes plus graves sur la conscience et elle me semblait être la personne pouvant ramener tout le monde à la réalité avec ses airs autoritaires. Quant à Harry vous le verrez bien vite mais je fais ressortir un peu plus que Rowling son caractère de bon héros, gentil et mignon. Attention, il ne sera pas niais pour autant !**

**Désolé si cette fin n'est pas très « suspens » et j'espère quand même vous retrouver dans les chapitres suivants ! J'essayerai d'améliorer ce côté là pour la suite.**

**suitchi**


End file.
